


debrief

by the_ragnarok



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s got Harold, and that’s the only part that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	debrief

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Отчитаться о самом главном](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645563) by [Happy_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me)



> pipuhattar asked: Prompt: Rinch and ace!John and ace!Harold have an emotional moment after saving each other's lives. Established relationship.

He’s got Harold, and that’s the only part that matters. The weight of him is firm against John’s body, familiar. The cadence of Harold’s breaths fits neatly along John’s slowly evening heartbeat, a symphony for stress and adrenaline.

“I’ve taken them out,” he tells Harold, voice much steadier than he feels.

For a moment Harold is still, limp. John is beginning to wonder if he’s lost consciousness after all when Harold’s arms wrap around him: strong, competent hands, and then Harold tips his face up to kiss John.

There’s a moment when John locks up, remembering other times, other places, the routine of post-combat fucks.

But this is Harold. Who lets go of him, who softly tells him, “Let’s go home.”

They do, hand in hand. When they’ll arrive, they’ll tend to each other’s wounds; they’ll wash and have dinner, and then curl up around one another in bed. Maybe watch a movie, or maybe Harold will read to John.

In the middle of the street, John stops and tells Harold, “Thank you.”

“What for?” Harold says, honestly baffled.

John smiles and doesn’t say, _For asking that._


End file.
